


Runs in the Family

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [12]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're hiding inside her. Jessica character study. Music by Amanda Palmer.</p><p>Original vid post, including download links <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/601605.html">here on dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to betas ladymajavader and hollywoodgrrl.

  
  
  


Password: **family**

<http://vimeo.com/8693859>

**Author's Note:**

> From brainstorming to editing to rendering, this vid was about a year in the making. When Jessica was introduced into the series at the end of the first season, I was determined to do a vid on her. I think I was always interested in the familial aspect in regards to her character. Initially I had something about her and the human family she left behind. It was only in season 2, as she wrangled with being a vampire, while Bill wrangled with and shirked his responsibility to her, that I could pin down what that "family" would be.
> 
> Except for a few weeks towards the end, when I was really struggling to finish this vid, I had an appalling amount of fun editing it. Mostly because I could get bombastic and over the top with the gore. I literally giggled as I found ways to insert yet another clip of someone getting eaten or blood spurting everywhere. :P


End file.
